


Stroke of Genius

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it just takes a stroke of genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke of Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inspiration Drabble Challenge at The Quidditch Pitch.  
> 
> 
> [ ](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=7333&warning=5)

The boys toppled through the door of the dorm room, tugging at their clothing as they met in frantic kisses. Pushing Sirius against the door, Remus' fingers made quick work of undoing the taller man's tie and buttons; Sirius jerked Remus' shirt from his trousers, never breaking the kiss. Impatiently, Sirius tore at the shirt, buttons flying across the wooden floor as Remus bent to lick one taut nipple.

 

"Fuck," Sirius hissed, "pants… trousers… too tight." He groaned trying desperately to undo his belt as Remus' wickedly talented tongue continued to torment his sensitive nipples. Shoving the werewolf back, Sirius unbuttoned his trousers and stalked toward Remus, whose lust-glazed gaze seemed to glow in the torchlight, his lips swollen and bare chest heaving.

 

"Bed," Remus growled and Sirius shook his head.

 

"No time," he pushed at Remus' chest, backing him up into the room. "James' practice will be over in a few minutes. He and Peter will be here before we're done. Come here," he pulled on Remus' shirt and crashed his lips against his lover's as Remus turned them toward the small desk beside Remus' bed.

 

"Then we'd better hurry," Remus grinned before shoving his hand inside Sirius' pants. Sitting on the desktop, Sirius threw his head back when he felt Remus' long fingers wrap around his swollen prick.

 

"So close," Sirius panted against Remus' lips, his hand diving inside Remus' trousers and feverishly stroking his cock.

 

"Not yet," Remus whimpered, slowing his strokes on Sirius' cock, the zip of Sirius' fly cold against the back of his hand. "I'm… almost… oh fuck, Sirius… right… right there," he gasped.

 

"Faster, Remus," Sirius growled, threading his fingers in Remus' hair before capturing his best friend's lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Remus stroked faster and their teeth clashed in desperation.

 

Breaking the kiss, Remus growled, his eyes glowing in the torchlight before his body tensed. Remus' cock pulsed in Sirius' hand and he came, shivering and shaking as Sirius toppled over seconds after him. Remus stroked and kissed Sirius lazily, his hand covered in warm spunk, the soft, squelching sounds echoing in the room.

 

~*~

 

"So what have you two been up to?" James asked flopping down beside Sirius on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room later that evening.

 

"Finishing our essays," Sirius replied with glint in his eye. "Remus had a stroke of genius."


End file.
